Playing With Fire
by TheSaphirePhoenix
Summary: As a fox demon, one can get highly bored. Perhaps the Phantomhive butler may help
1. Playing With Fire

You sat in the dining room of the Phantomhive Manor, as bored as you have ever been. You were just dying to go outside but you couldn't because of the rainy, gloomy weather. Sebastian, the Phantomhive butler, was busily cleaning the dining room. He did it in a very efficient and fast way, as always. You, being a demon yourself, weren't surprised at all. Although, you did have a bit of a friendly rivalry with the crow demon. Let's face it, you were a fox demon, it was in your nature.

Sighing with a huge breath, you looked down at the silverware that was set out on the table for lunch. You flung the fork and knife at him, waiting for them to hit their target, However, he caught it, as was expected, He walked over to you, smirking and placing the silverware in its proper place on the table.

"Very amusing, my lady. However, lets save the games for later." he said, walking back to his original spot.

"Nothing fun happens when I'm around!" you complained, your fox tail swishing about in annoyance.

"Then why don't you find something to find something to entertain yourself with?" Sebastian asked, wiping off the counter again.

Your eyes lit up as you thought of a fun game. It was called: Challenge the Butler~

Soon, it was teatime and Sebastian brought the tea to the young lord, Ciel. It seemed that the tea served today was English Breakfast, not the usual Earl Gray.

Ciel nodded. "This is fairly good, Sebastian." he commented, sipping the tea.

Sebastian bowed. "Thank you, my lord."

As Sebastian left his master's office, you followed him again.

"At least Master Ciel liked the tea." you said nonchalantly.

"Why of course, if I couldn't make something as simple as tea, what kind of butler would I be?" he gloated.

You smirked. "You're good, Michaelis, but not that good."

He turned and his eyes narrowed, slightly flashing fuchsia.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" he inquired slowly.

You shook your head playfully. "No, I'm just stating that I'm better than you."

Your ears flattened against your head as he laughed. It was a dark laugh, one that scared you.

Sebastian lunged at you but being a fox, you had quick reflexes. You jumped out of the way and quickly turned into your fox form, running quickly down the stairs and into the kitchen, hiding in one of the many cabinets.

…...

The darkness of the cabinet seemed to swallow you whole. You tilted your head curiously, listening for sign of Sebastian. After what seemed an eternity, you decided to leave the cabinet and look for somewhere less cramped to hide.

As you discreetly traveled up the stairs, hiding in the shadows, you kept an ear out for Sebastian. Walking into a dark room you hopped onto a couch and laid down, dark eyes blinking in awareness.

Just as you were about to leave a hand grabbed you by the scruff of your neck. You growled at the offender and tried to clamp your teeth around their hand or arm.

Sebastian's smooth voice calmed you a bit. "It is only me, _."

You calmed down but still growled softly at being handled like a common animal.

"Original form, please. I do not find one sided conversations appealing at all."

You snarled at him. It was your way of saying "Leave me alone, or else."

His eyes flashed dangerously. "Now. I'm waiting, and it is not good to make me wait."

You reluctantly transformed back, seeing that he was serious.

"That's a good little demoness.~ he taunted, his eyes glowing.

"Now, I believe that we had a little matter to settle. You think that you are better than me? Even though I am the most efficient?" he asked, staring at you.

If he wanted to taunt you, then you would do the same!

" Exactly." you growled.

Who would have thought that one little word would have set him off? Nevertheless, he lunged for you, trapping you against the wall. You tried to run again but he slammed his hands on both sides of your head, leaning dangerously close to you.

"I don't think so. You'll play by my rules." he said smoothly.

Your gaze turned into a steely glare. "If I choose not?" you asked.

He growled. "Then I'll have to show you who's in charge around here, won't I?"

He slammed his lips onto yours and you squeaked in surprise. After a few minutes of endless kissing Sebastian pulled back.

"Do you see now? I'm the boss." he hissed, pulling you closer.

"Hm, no. I don't think I do. Not. At. All." you growled, leaning in closer.

He grabbed your chin and kissed you forcefully. "Then I suppose we'll have to stay here until you learn your lesson."

You bit his lip. "I will never believe you, Michaelis! Not in a million years."

He smirked. " You're playing with fire, little girl. If it takes that long to get it through your pretty little head, then so be it."

With that, he pulled you onto his lap, sinking his teeth into your neck, beginning what was to be a very long and very effective lesson of who's in charge.~


	2. It's My Turn Now!

You followed Sebastian around the manor, watching as he cleaned effortlessly. He would wink at you when you looked up at him and it made you annoyed when you thought of how he bested you that night. Sebastian looked at you, smirking. "What's wrong, my lady? Remembering something? You scowled and gently touched the faint bite mark that was still present on your neck. "You know exactly what, Sebastian." you said coldly. He grabbed your hand and pulled you to his chest, wrapping his arms around you, denying any escape. "Yes.~ It's a lesson that I would have no problem repeating, my dear." he chuckled, turning you around and lifting your chin up with his fingers. Your ears flattened as his lips brushed yours. Eyes beginning to close without your consent, you waited for him to kiss you. 'BOOM!' You pulled away from each other and Sebastian sighed. "W-Was that from the kitchen!?" you asked, and Sebastian nodded. He started to walk towards the kitchen and you started to follow but suddenly he turned around, grasping your shoulders. "Stay here, my lady. I don't want you to breathe the smoke." he said firmly, causing you to roll your eyes. "Sebastian-" you began to protest, but he cut you off. "Stay. Here. " he growled lightly, his eyes flashing pink. You nodded and sighed, watching him as he ran to the kitchen to deal with whatever mess Bardroy had caused. You sat down on the floor, being careful not to sit on your tail. As you waited for Sebastian to come back, you began to daydream. You thought of ways that you could get back at Sebastian for what he had done that night. Suddenly, an idea struck you and a smirk grew on your face. You knew that Sebastian was very prideful...what better way to injure his pride than to embarrass him in front of the young earl?~ 'Prepare yourself, Sebastian. This time, it's my turn!' you thought, running to your room. 


	3. Revenge!

You sat on one of the chairs in your room, waiting for Sebastian to appear. He came into your room a few minutes later, looking annoyed.

**you asked, smiling innocently when he glared at you. **

**Sebastian scowled, sitting down and pulling you over onto his lap. **

**he asked, leaning closer. **

**Ciel shouted from upstairs. You had to hide a smile because you had told the young lord that Sebastian would be delivering his tea earlier that usual, due to errands that he had to perform. **

**Sebastian murmured, setting you back on your original seat. **

**He began to walk up to Ciel's study to see what he wanted. Of course you followed him! **

**Sebastian asked. **

**Ciel frowned. he asked, and you laughed when Sebastian seemed like he was about to panic. **

**Sebastian pulled out his watch and looked at the time. **

**Sebastian said, and you held your laughter in. **

**Ciel sighed. **

**Sebastian shook his head. **

**You nodded at Ciel, silently giving him a cue. **

**Ciel demanded and Sebastian slowly nodded. He didn't look like it but you could tell that he was sort of embarressed. **

**Sebastian said, bowing and leaving the room to prepare Ciel's tea. **

**You followed him and he growled softly, clearly annoyed. When you got to the kitchen you smiled innocently at him. **

**you asked, but he shook his head. **

**As the day went on, Sebastian had to deal with Finny messing up part of the garden, Mey Rin breaking dishes and generally being upset. You had one more thing planned for your dear Sebastian~ **

**you whispered to your final surprise, once Sebastian was busy. **

**Sebastian was cleaning the dishes when he was hugged from behind. **

**Grell cried, hugging Sebastian as hard as he could. **

**Sebastian threw Grell off and turned around, glaring at him. **

**Sebastian growled, pointing sharp silverware at him. **

**Grell swooned. **

**Sebastian grabbed Grell and threw him outside, slamming the door shut. Then he turned to you. **

**you asked sweetly, getting ready to run. **

**Sebastian growled and advanced towards you, his eyes blazing pink. Now you knew, your plan had indeed, worked like a charm.~**


	4. Fox Hunt

As Sebastian advanced towards you, you smiled innocently.

**you asked, not stepping back. He moved closer, bringing your chin up with his fingers. **

**he said, his eyes glowing brighter, signifying that more of his emotions were coming through. **

**You smirked. **

**Sebastian growled and tightened his grip on your chin, his other hand pulling you closer. **

**he asked, smirking demonically. Well, if he wanted to play that game, then you would too! **

**you asked, leaning in a little closer. **

**Sebastian chuckled. **

**You leaned in closer and smirked. **

**Sebastian's eyes closed slightly, a seductive look forming on his face. **

**he asked slyly. **

**Your eyes looked down and he forced your eyes to meet his, without a moment passing, he smashed his lips onto yours, growling demonically. **

**You kissed him for a few seconds and then pushed away, beginning to run outside. You blew a kiss and smiled. **

**you yelled, running as fast as you could, which was pretty fast, since you were a fox demon. **

**You knew that Sebastian would eventually catch up to you, him being the elder demon. However, that was half the fun, testing his patience. You pushed open the gate in the garden, running out into the woods behind the Phantomhive Manor. Darting through the trees you watched ahead and occasionally glanced behind for any signs of Sebastian. You didn't see any signs but if you knew Sebastian, which you did, he would try and catch you off guard. **

**Looking around the surrounding forest you saw that it was beginning to get dark and that Sebastian had probably stopped looking for you. **

**You walked around some more and looked around, never really having been in this forest before. Suddenly, you heard a rustling behind you and you leaped to attention. You growled warningly, signaling that you were not to be messed with. You smelled a particular scent in the air, but...it wasn't Sebastian's... **

**~ a voice said, making you turn around, trying to find the unknown person. **

**~ the voice said, and you saw a man with long grey hair, which hid his face, black robes that looked much too big and a big grin on his face. By the smell, he was a shinigami, something that is hated by all demons. However, you didn't mind him that much. **

**You asked, wondering what he was doing in the forest. **

**~ Undertaker said, giggling. **

**All of a sudden he started laughing like a mad man and you tilted your head, wondering what on earth could be so funny. **

**you asked, confused. **

**~ he giggled, and you turned around. You saw a flash of black before your whole body was slammed into a nearby tree. Your eyes focused on a bright eyed Sebastian, who looked like he was...starving...**


End file.
